Un amor más allá de lo virtual- Capitulo Único (TP)
by Kaoru Dono NS
Summary: Otro día que llega y de nuevo vengo ante usted, trayéndole una mente descompuesta y algunas frases que practique para responderle a cada una de las preguntas que me hará - Como de costumbre-


Hola chicos, Como se dieron cuenta decidí regresar

Espero Que no hubiese perdido el toque para Escribir :V

Para los que estén interesados, Pueden encontrar varias historias de mi autoria en el foro NaruSaku, ha estado algo solitario Pero si se animan a ir, seguro encontrarán temas Agradables

Vale aclarar:

Diálogo: El Final de Naruto es Para Mí y siempre Será NaruSaku

Pensamientos: - "El Final de Naruto es Para Mí y siempre Será NaruSaku" -

Descripciones de actos: - El Final de Naruto es Para Mí y siempre Será NaruSaku -

Nombres de Lugares: _El Final de Naruto es Para Mí y siempre Será NaruSaku_

Inicio o final de De Una escena: _ _ _

Preparando Documento ...  
██████████████] 99%

Documento listo para leer ...  
███████████████100%

 **UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LO VIRTUAL- Capitulo Único (TP) 12/06/2017**

 **Por Kaoru Dono**

 **\- Pov Sakura-**

Otro día que llega y de nuevo vengo ante usted, trayéndole una mente descompuesta y algunas frases que practique para responderle a cada una de las preguntas que me hará - Como de costumbre-

 _\- Área de psicología-_

\- Buenas tardes Sakura – Me saluda cordialmente la secretaria de mi psicóloga- 12:30 pm – Revisando el reloj de la pared- De nuevo llegas antes a tu consulta

\- Yo llego antes y él fue el que llego tarde a mi vida… - Respondo sin emoción y sin importarme el que nuevamente ella no entienda de que le hablo- Quiero terminar rápido con esto para irme a mi casa ¿Puedo pasar?

\- … Claro – Señalándome la dichosa puerta al final del corredor- Golpea dos veces y sigue…

\- Gracias

Sí, me acostumbre a formular frases para salirme de las preguntas que usted me hace, y no, por favor no lo tome como una trampa a este tipo de estudio psicológico por el cual usted está ganando tanto dinero

No es que no quiera colaborar para solucionar mi "problema", es que simplemente yo también he llegado a conocerla… y no creo que usted esté en condiciones de manejar su vida, como para tratar de ayudarme a llevar la mía

Y no es como si la culpará de lo que hace conmigo o sus demás pacientes. Después de todo, usted pago y curso cada uno de los semestres universitarios necesarios y exigentes para ser lo que es hoy en día

Algunas mentes necesitan psicólogos como usted, y del dolor y de los traumas ajenos, es que en su caso se tiene que vivir… "Un criminalista necesita atentados o transgresiones para poder tener una razón de empleo" ¿Oh no?... Porque somos humanos, y este mundo se maneja por nosotros… Por eso es que actualmente la vida puede tornarse complicada o parecer andar mal

\- Golpeo dos veces-

\- Adelante- Me autoriza a seguir-

 _Consultorio psicológico_

\- Hola Sakura – Inicia saludándome con su típica sonrisa a la vez que me señala el lugar en el que nuevamente me tengo que acomodar- ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita hoy?

\- Yo estoy bien… Pero mejor dígame de que forma le tengo que responder para que usted me crea y así me deje ir de una buena vez

\- Por respuestas como estás – Tocando la dichosa camilla en la que me tenía que ubicar- Es que sé que aún no lo estas

\- ¿Y usted… está bien? – Le pregunto mientras me siento y la miro a los ojos-

\- … ¿Yo?... Sí, estoy bien – Bajando la mirada-

\- Por respuestas como esa, es que sé que usted no lo está

\- ¿Sigues tratando de ser mi psicóloga?

\- No, sé que mi mente no está estable, y muchas veces he querido acabar con mis propios problemas hasta el punto de cansarme, y por sensaciones así, es que sé que no me agradaría meterme o tratar de arreglarle los problemas a los demás

\- No hay nada de malo en querer arreglar los problemas de los demás

\- ¿Aun sin su consentimiento?

\- Tengo tu consentimiento ¿oh no?

\- De igual forma usted habría jugado con mi mente hasta el punto de hacerme creer que la necesito para que me ayude

\- Sakura, Sakura…

\- ¿Sabe porque creo que existen los psicólogos? – Le pregunto con una leve sonrisa mientras juego con el movimiento de mis pies-

\- Porque somos necesarios

\- Porque creen que lo son, pero la verdad, es que si las personas aprendieran a escuchar las voces que los aconsejan mentalmente, ustedes no serían necesarios

\- Esas voces a veces te pueden aconsejar mal, y un psicólogo, va más allá de lo que te puede decir un consejero – Tomando la libreta y el lápiz donde llevaba mi caso- Un consejero te guiaría por medio de sus experiencias

\- Y un psicólogo lo hace por medio de las experiencias de sus pacientes

\- Si así lo crees

\- No hace falta creerlo para que lo sea… Aunque eso va contra el juramento ético que debió haber hecho al momento de iniciar a ser una psicóloga ¿Dónde quedo el… Juro no compartir información de mis pacientes con otros más?

\- No te estoy dando los nombres de ellos

\- No, y no es necesario que me los diga, usted solo se siente cómoda, y cree que me sentiré mejor al saber que en este mundo quizás hay una persona más desgraciada de lo que yo soy o fui en su momento

\- …

\- - Suspirando- … Otro día que llega, y de nuevo vengo ante usted, trayéndole una mente que sigue algo descompuesta

\- … Sakura…

\- Puede comenzar, tratare de no interrumpirla más…

\- Gracias…

\- No hay de que

\- Bueno, Te ves más sonriente y con ganas de hablar ¿Puedo tocarte hoy? – Me pregunta como de costumbre a la vez que con algo de suavidad, levanta su mano y la acerca a mí hombro, levemente-

\- … Ya sabe mi respuesta – Mirándole la mano y aceptando con mi cabeza- Mi afenfosfobia ya disminuyo, y no fue gracias a usted, fue gracias a él

\- Gracias a él… a Naruto -Tocándome el hombro y sonriendo al no verme gritar como la primera vez- Ya no te da miedo que te toquen ¿Es porque soy yo? O ¿Crees que ya te pueden tocar los demás?

\- Si, fue gracias a Naruto… y ya pueden tocarme los demás, no importa si es usted – Completo suspirando y mirándola a los ojos nuevamente – ¿Sabe? Creo que un hombre se alegra de hablar de las mujeres que ha desnudado o de las que se ha llevado a la cama… Pero, si ese hombre no ha conocido a cada una de ellas, o no las ha escuchado hablar de sus miedos o de sus ilusiones,… No puede decir que las desnudo completamente…

\- Coincido con ese pensamiento, ahora dime ¿Seguiste recordando el abuso que te hizo Sasuke hace unos años?

\- ¿Quiere saber si lo sigo odiando? – Intervengo a la vez que detengo el juego con mis pies-

\- …

\- Ya han pasado unos años desde que se aprovechó de la ignorancia de mi mente y…

\- ¿No era estupidez?

\- No… No era estupidez, solo era un hecho de ignorancia… por no saber algunas cosas del mundo en el que me encontraba o con los demonios que me podía topar

\- Sakura, por ese sujeto, y por las acciones que cometía en tu cuerpo, nació en ti la afenfosfobia, ese miedo a ser tocada

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Haga lo que haga, Sasuke no llegara a sentir todo el daño que le hizo a mi mente… un daño del que ya casi no soy capaz de recordar

\- Entiendo…

\- Después de pensarlo por algunos momentos, llegue a la conclusión de que no le daré el sufrimiento de algún año más de mi vida ¿Estos años atrás ya fueron suficientes no cree?

\- Si, lo fueron… ¿Dirías que ya no te afecta lo que te hizo?

\- Hace unos días - Inicio a hablar y nuevamente caigo en su plan de análisis- Leí una frase que decía que los recuerdos nunca se olvidan, solo los dejamos de recordar

\- Tiene sentido, Los hechos tienen precedentes y nos rigen varios caminos que nos ayudan a diferenciar el presente del pasado… Pero bueno, continúa hablando por favor

\- …

Me acomode en la camilla y mire hacia la pantalla del computador, estaba encendido y se alcanzaba a ver la pestaña de WhatsApp web con unas dos conversaciones activas, de las cuales, una tenía respuesta y la otra no… o quizás, aun no

Ese computador era parecido al que yo tengo, y me hacía recordar o pensar que así como sucedía ahora con ella, por medio de una conversación parecida había llegado a mí la felicidad

\- ¿Quieres hablar con alguien ahora? – Me cuestionó al verme tan metida en la pantalla de su computador-

\- No, a esta hora él no debe estar en línea

\- Vaya, sí que le tienes vigilados los horarios

\- No es eso – Respondo suavemente a la vez que la miro de nuevo a los ojos – Pero he llegado a sentir cuando él se conecta, y sé que en estos momentos, él no debe estar en línea

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar, sería repetir lo mismo…. Así que mi boca se cerró y las palabras solo continuaron recorriendo algunos espacios de mi mente

Naruto, espero que no te moleste el hecho de que en este momento te vuelva a recordar. Y es que ya han pasado algunos días desde que hablamos la última vez

En cifras de los desconocidos, puede que estos días que llevamos sin hablar sean poco tiempo, pero, en un conocimiento como el mío, sé que este tiempo me está consumiendo y ya casi me lleva durando una eternidad…

\- Sakura ¿Crees que el extrañe hablar contigo, como tu extrañas hablar con él?

\- No lo sé, no tenemos la misma vida… y él, es un ser libre que disfruta de salir y sociabilizar

Naruto… Hubieron personas que me lastimaron emocionalmente con sus acciones físicas, pero en tu caso, no necesitaste de algo físico para poderme marcar…

Y es que antes de conocerte, dure muchos años encerrada en mi habitación, resguardando mis pedazos quebrados o alejándome de lo que me rodeaba y de algunas de las personas que me querían hablar

No lo tomes como una exageración, pero el solo hecho de pensar en un tipo de contacto físico con alguien más, hacia que mi cuerpo me empezara a pesar… y fue allí, en uno de esos días, donde ahuyente un poco mi soledad y decidí abrir mi computador

Recuerdo que hacía una semana, había conocido una página de chats en la que se encontraban muchas personas. Los minutos pasaban rápido, y era emocionante leerlos e identificarme con algunas de sus palabras, pero, no lo sospeche… y por cosas del destino… entre tantas personas, conocí de tu existencia…

\- ¿Recuerdas a Naruto ahora? – Me pregunta a la vez que me mueve el hombro y me saca de mis pensamientos-

\- … Si

\- Lo sabía, tus ojos brillan así cuando hablas de él

\- ¿Qué cree que es el amor?

\- Bueno, si me lo preguntas, el cuerpo humano tiene unos…

\- ¡No! – La interrumpo con seriedad- No se basa en la química que recorre nuestros torrentes, se basa en cada una de esas sensaciones que unas personas desconocidas nos hacen sentir

\- En un chat puedes hablar con muchas personas, y varias de ellas te pueden hacer sentir varias emociones

\- Lo sé, pero en la sociedad ven normal el hecho de que una persona hable de sentir odio por varias personas más

\- Así es… -Afirma concordando conmigo-

\- Pero se alborotan si una persona llega a decir que despertó un cariño o un amor por algunas personas en particular ¿Sabía usted que no solo existe una clase de amor? ¿Y que no siempre se tienen que demostrar teniendo una relación?

\- Lo sé, porque existe el amor hacia tus familiares y también hay algunos amores que terminan en una relación

\- ¿Por qué deben terminar en una relación? Si precisamente antes de tenerla, es cuando el amor ya ha nacido

\- Sakura, entiendo tu punto, pero no puedes ir regalándole de tu cariño a cada persona que te hace feliz

\- Lo sé, y he llegado a arrepentirme de algunas frases de cariño que he demostrado… Pero recuerdo que no puedo devolver el tiempo atrás, y quizás no recuerdo con exactitud lo que sentí en el momento que las exprese… Pero sé que me nació decirlas y con eso basta, con eso está bien

\- ¿Naruto sabe que has llegado a sentir cariño por él?

\- Si

\- ¿Y es por este cariño que Naruto te ayudo a aliviar tu afenfosfobia?

\- En parte…

\- Pero no tiene lógica alguna

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La afenfosfobia es el miedo que te nace cuando imaginas o sientes que te tocan

\- Lo sé… ¿Y?

\- ¿Y?... Naruto, es un hombre con el que te conociste por internet, no alguien que esté aquí y pueda tocarte físicamente

\- Él no necesito estar aquí para tocarme, porque con sus acciones, lo llegue a sentir más presente que muchas de las personas con las que he compartido el mismo lugar… Lo que vivía con Naruto era maravilloso ¿Puede creer que a veces sentía su presencia y cuando miraba mi celular o mi computadora él se encontraba allí? …A veces… yo me despertaba en medio de la madrugada y casualmente a los pocos segundos el también acababa de llegar- Continuo recordando y marcando varias sonrisas- Puede llamarlo coincidencia, pero yo no lo veo así…., y muchas veces, él y yo compartimos el mismo sueño, sin ser necesario el estar acostados en la misma cama…

\- Estaban conectados… más allá de la red

\- Se puede decir… y ahora que lo dice, leí otra frase hace poco…

\- ¿De que hablaba?

\- Tantas personas que se encuentran en distintos pensamientos y comparten la misma cama, tantos enamorados que se encuentran en distintas camas y comparten los mismos pensamientos

\- Sakura ¿Querías dormir con él?

\- Lo hice – Afirmo sonriente y algo sonrojada –

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo se vieron?

\- Físicamente no nos hemos visto… Aún… Pero, me despedía de él y esperaba encontrarlo en mis sueños  
\- Hablas de eso, de sueños

\- No, Hablo de todos esos momentos que llegan a valer mucho más, de aquellos a los que estamos acostumbrados, y afirmamos como una realidad

\- ¿Qué pasaba en tus sueños?

\- Algunos no los recuerdo con claridad, pero me hace feliz el saber que existieron

\- Si no los recuerdas es porque quizás no fueron importantes

\- No…, como decía… los recuerdos nunca se olvidan, solo los dejamos de recordar, y él me da muchas cosas más para pensar

\- Sakura, debes entender que si las cosas siguen así, algún día lo verás y no a través de la pantalla de un dispositivo tecnológico ¿Qué harás cuando él te toque con sus manos?

\- Lo sentiré y lo tocaré también, no es como si no hubiera sentido ya, lo que es estar en sus brazos

\- Por medio de un sueño…

\- Por medio de lo que me nace imaginar…

\- ¿Y si el solo te quiere desnudar?

\- Como ya le mencione… Un hombre no solo desnuda a una mujer por el hecho de quitarle la ropa

\- ¿Quieres decir que?...

\- Naruto ya me desnudo así no conozca mi piel, él lo hizo por el solo hecho de haberme conocido – Afirmo colocándome de pie- Por el solo hecho de haberme escuchado hablar de mis miedos y de mis ilusiones… - Caminando hacia la puerta- Naruto llego a desnudarme completamente, y eso, me hizo superar cualquier rastro de afenfosfobia que hubiera quedado en mí, por culpa de alguien más

\- La charla no ha terminado

\- Una conversación puede ser de dos, pero en este caso, ya no me nace hablar más con usted, yo tengo mis ideas claras y mi dolor superado, buenas tardes…

\- ¿Estarás segura con él? – Me interrumpe antes de verme salir por la puerta-

\- Lo estoy – Afirmo con sinceridad, y con ese leve despido salgo de allí-

Hay días en los que no hablo con él, también hay otros momentos en los que a veces solo compartimos un saludo y dejamos el rastro de algunas palabras atrás

En ocasiones nos encontramos en línea, e imagino que sonreímos con solo el hecho de saber que estamos allí…

Mi corazón vuelve a enviarme un zumbido y sé lo que planeas, tomo mi celular y al abrir el Whatsapp te encuentro allí

_  
← Naruto Uzumaki

Últ. Vez 14/01/2016, 5:00 p.m

← Naruto Uzumaki

En línea

← Naruto Uzumaki

Hoy a las 01:30 p.m

Hola 01:31 P.M /

← Naruto Uzumaki

En línea

Hola! 01:31 P.M /

Hola! Cómo estás? (Inserte emoticón sonriente) 01:31 P.M

Bien, y tu? 01:31 P.M /

Bien… Acabo de llegar 01:32 P.M

¿Qué has hecho? 01:32 P.M

-Nada diferente jajaja P.M /

Cómo es eso? 01:32 P.M

Dale, no seas mala y cuéntame algo 01:32 P.M

Qué hiciste mientras me extrañabas? XD 01:32 P.M

\- Tienes tiempo para mi larga conversación?

(Inserte emoticón sonrojado) 01:32 P.M /

Tengo todo el tiempo para ti 01:32 P.M

(Escribir mensaje)

Puede que en este momento no tenga un tema fluido del cual hablar, pero no es necesario ni me preocupo

En el continuar del tiempo, nuestras palabras seguirían siendo enviadas, y se encargarían de llegar hasta el lugar en el que nos encontráramos

Quizás sería ahora, o después de unas horas, pero esperaría el tiempo que tuviera que durar  
Porque yo llegue a tiempo, y tú te tardaste en llegar… haciendo que tuviera valor toda la espera


End file.
